


a forbidden love love

by stateofdreamin



Category: Brooklyn Nine Nine
Genre: Angst, M/M, amy is just mentioned, feel like i have to just point out that this was written as a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stateofdreamin/pseuds/stateofdreamin
Summary: They love each other, they both know it. Yet, Hitchcock has to see the man he loves get married to someone else.





	a forbidden love love

**Author's Note:**

> for the bisexual nine nine gc on twitter <3

Jake and Amy are at the altar, ready to give their tear jerking vows, when they suddenly hear someone yell Jake’s name. It’s Hitchcock. 

“I have loved you since the first day i saw you, Jake”, he says, one stray tear rolling down his cheek slowly. “and I know you love me, too”. 

Everyone is quiet, looking at Jake to see how he’ll respond. He doesn’t say anything though, he just looks back and forth from Amy to Hitchcock. 

“Don’t pretend you don’t feel it”, Hitchcock says, louder this time, moving closer to the groom. “I know you do. You’re the only other person who enjoys display temperature pizza, like I do. Don’t you see, Jake?” (He has taken Jake’s hand in his now) “we’re meant to be”, he whispers the last part.

Jake doesn’t know what to do. On one had; his beautiful bride is standing before him, and he loves her, he truly does. He loves everything about her. But he can’t help but wonder if maybe, just maybe, he loves Hitchcock a bit more..

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed this, wbk hitchcock is a snacc who deserves happiness


End file.
